Bear Nuts: DND Adventure
by StoticM
Summary: When a blackout hits the zoo due to the cold weather Nerd comes prepared with a rousing game of DND: Dungeons and Dragons.


"WHY is everyone ok with THIS!?" Crack screamed frantically in the living room. He was referring to the two new additions now occupying their household. Prozac frowned at his behavior they were guests. Fighter however, spoke up as he sat on the couch. "It's cold, It'd be inhumane to have them sleep outside." He yawned as he flicked through channel. "Change it, we've seen this episode." Mike he sat on top of his head. The each time the TV flickered a new program was on.

Prozac sighed at the bear's bluntness but he had other things to worry about. This winter was absolutely dreadful. The heating was lost in half the exhibits due to the weather, luckily it didn't hit them. But from what he heard most of the animals moved to other exhibits the victims were mostly prey. How unfortunate for them the predators seemed to be the only ones not hit with the blackouts. Other than that it was cacophony of distress on the grounds. Animals getting stuck to each other, the sea life being stick under water, and the screams of the innocent had filled the exhibits. That and laughter but to be fair it was from the hyenas...

"But they're Vermin! Who knows what we could get from them." He continued.

"As long as it isn't the clap, I'm good." Fighter said casually as he continued to flick through the channels.

"Really?" Mike gave him an obstinate stare as he looked down at him.

"Hey, you flirted with an elephant, what am I supposed say to that?"

"That he's a legend." Lech said as plopped down on the couch with them. Mike nodded in approval. He then responded in the best manner.

"How about, thank you for showing me how to flirt with opposite sex, your experience and knowledge are unprecedented." He smirked.

"Oh ho ho, your right about that. I wouldn't dare flirt with someone who could crush me 'during'. The thrill would be too much!" He chuckled

"Aw, shut it you little sap. It's...not always about that."

"You're the one with track record not me."

He pouted childishly, "I told you that in confidence."

"Your confidence is gonna get both of us killed."

"Oh, come on one time. Get over it."

Fighter shook his head causing him to fall off and land on the remote. "No. I won't. Because the last time you let you 'confidence ' he smiled as brought his fingers down to emphasize his point. "We had a big problem."

"Please, like you knew."

"Her name was Amadeus. How do you not have flags going off in your head? Oh wait, it's the other one." He smiled knowingly causing his friend to shrug. Lech started to instigate by shouting "ohhhhh!" At the top of his lungs.

 _He's more talkative when their around. It's refreshing_... His thoughts were interrupted by Crack's rambling. Fortunately his new acquaintance spoke up. "Don't worry I assure you we're clean and we'll be out of your hair-"

"Oh god, I need my suit!" He ran out of the room. They all had a collective sigh. _At least one of them was still positive._ He thought. And as he rushed out two more entered the fray. Evil and Nerd walked into the room together. The Grey bear held a stack of books in his hands. While purple bear placed a board on the table with a cup that had a pair of dice in them. The books themselves had some rather...dark imagery including a familiar symbol on one of the books that resembled Evil's.

"Finally, I get to DM!" Nerd squealed as he clapped his hands together. A grin graced his lips. As Evil smiled briefly. "That's if we get people to play." He rolled eyes.

"DM?" Lech said, "Is Gimp involved?"

"Darn it, Lech not that." Nerd spoke up, "It's Dungeon Master. Not whatever the heck you were thinking."

"I know." He smiled knowingly.

"Master of?" Prozac spoke up.

"DnD: Dungeon and Dragons." He then realized no one would get it and explained it the others.

"So essentially monopoly? Lame." Lech spout out. Causing Nerd narrowing his brow annoyed at Lech's flippant attitude toward the game he liked. "I'll have you know it's fun, You get to slay dragons and save beautiful princesses." He smirked smugly, Lech was not impressed he continued to lay back in the couch. "Right. "Go chase your imaginary girls. I'll keep going for the real deal." He grinned as fighter got up from the couch causing Lech to give him a surprised and odd look. "Hey, I'm game nothing good's on TV anyway."

Lech grabbed the remote and flicked on his favourite show. "Bad boys, Bad boys!"

"Oh sweet let me see this!" Mike hopped over Lech's lap and on to the couch.

Fighter pulled up a chair and sat next to Evil. Prozac and Jimmy were at the other side of the table while Nerd was in the middle he looked over the sheets on the table top. "I've written up an adventure for you all to go on! Now pick your class."

Fighter rose an eyebrow, "Class?"

"It's the type of role your hero-"

"Character." Evil corrected him. Nerd continued.

"Hero's each have their own skills to use." Evil inspected the sheets and smiled when he saw something he liked.

"Dibs on the Black Mage." Evil smiled as grabbed the sheet.

"Don't worry guys your don't have to worry about level's or gear I want to keep it simple for you guys." Nerd rubbed his chin. They looked over the sheets of paper, Each had a picture of a hero on it, a hooded figure with a dagger, a man in armour with a sword and shield, a white cloak wearing boy with a staff, and man wearing a blind fold on his head, his hands wrapped in cloth.

Prozac grabbed the armoured man. "Ah, Welcome Prozac you've chosen a paladin. Paragon of justice and truth. Righter of wrongs and slay of Evil. One of the bears scoffed. Prozac smiled and read the paper over, something caught his eye thought. _Lawful_? He thought Nerd saw his curiosity and spoke up don't worry if anything comes up you can ask me. What type of dungeon master would I be without explaining mechanics of the game?" he nodded appreciatively.

"Alignments act as identifiers to how your character or others would act given the circumstances their Ethical and Moral perspective. He took Prozac's character sheet from him.

"For example A paladin is Lawful good, he lives by a code of honor, and follows the rules to the letter. A druid is true Neural they would strive to keep balance no matter what side they're on. Where an Orc is Chaotic Evil, he relishes in Evil and loves to inflict it on to others and driven by extreme self interest."

He showed them nine fingers, "There are nine alignments in total but are split into three axes: Lawful, Chaotic, Neutral. It's up to you choose how you want to play!" Nerd smiled after his long winded speech.

"What's the alignment that allows me to have fun?" Evil felt bored as he looked at Nerd.

You can have fun with any alignment." Nerd smiled. Evil rolled his eyes. Nerd scowled. "Just pick Chaotic Neutral then, your a wild card." Evil wickedly smiled.

"Lawful good I guess?" Fighter shrugged and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Goody two shoes fantastic." Evil exclaimed. Fighter grabbed page with the cloaked man holding a dagger. Evil rose an eyebrow. "Huh, how unexpected." Fighter gave dubious glare at the bear. He wondered why.

"Your a Fighter, It'd expect you to pick…" Evil was fumbling with his hands but was cut short by Fighter.

"You really think I'm that basic?" Evil looked at him and snorted a grin crept on his face. "Boyscout~"

"Let's play already!" Jimmy grabbed the paper with a boy in a white cloak.

"Now let's begin." Nerd clapped his paws together. And started to narrate their adventure.

The four hero intrepid heroes started their quest, The king of the land hired these four to find out what happened to his best men and if they're gone- bring the villain to justice. They went on a patrol to investigate a disturbance and never came back. He wanted to bring those responsible to just- "BORING!" Lech blurted out over the TV. Nerd continued introducing each of their characters: "The Thief always in shadows, ready to strike. The Paladin punishing the wicked with his holy wrath, The Black Mage master of the dark arts. And the White Mage or Cleric Capable of mending nearly any wound.

These three started their journey searching through the woods, trekking through the mud on the wet ground on foot. Walking in a single file line: Warrior, Thief, Black Mage and White Mage marched forward stepping on the dead branches and twigs as they followed the Paladin. _Fzzt Boom_! The Black Mage used his fire to burn a twig he saw on the ground near the Thief. He shook his head then conditioned to walk only to see another fire ball whiz by his head and hit a tree in front of them. They turn back to Black Mage, Evil kept rolling his dice and smiled, "What? Practicing."

Fighter shook his head as Evil continued to burn the twigs they came across as they made their way to through the dense forest. Each of the trees towered above them as they followed the direction of their leader, Prozac. He held his shield and sword proudly as he… "Hold up why is he leader?" Evil frowned annoyed, "Because your literally burning everything around you." Nerd spoke sternly.

"It's my job though." He grinned. Nerd groaned and resumed.

Luckily the Black Mages reckless behaviour Cleared a path for them and it was there over a clearing they could smoke coming from a small camp ahead of them. It was there they would find answers. "How big is this camp?" Fighter spoke up as he rubbed his chin. Nerd replied, "It's not too big, but it has multiple tents you can see the occupants coming out of the caves in droves their skin matches the colour of the forest trees behind you." The group crept closer to the encampment as they reached the area a couple of vacant tents.

"Let's all search the tents make are job easier." Jimmy exclaimed, Nerd stopped them however. "You all have to roll dice if that's case."

"Wait what?" They all said.

"Each of you has to roll if you want to sneak with him. I roll and if you all can beat my sum that I'll roll then you can pass." Nerd said as a matter of fact.

Prozac spoke up first, "That's fun and all but I think it's better-'

"And less time consuming." Jimmy interrupted.

"To send our thief alone in the encampment. While we wait here" Prozac smiled as they waited in the grassy knoll. "Plus we don't have rely on four freaking rolls, at least we even the odds." Evil spoke out firmly. Fighter narrowed his brow indignantly. This was his job, he knew he was the nimblest out of all of them and most sneaky, but he couldn't help feel he'd be left hanging if he was caught… alright Fighter separate from the group go over to the couch.

Fighter squinted at Nerd, but they'll hear me regardless the couch is right there." he pointed. "Doesn't matter sit and couch and I'll have the other cover their ears. He nodded reluctantly and got on the couch as Nerd narrated again.

The Thief stuck to the shadows watching the green men and woman fumble about past him. He squinted as he saw his targets. One of these tents must have had a clue. Nerd rolled the dice (11). Fighter rolled (14). He fist pumped and moved forward without fear into the first tent he found.

He searched through the interior and found nothing of value, he was rolling for perception. Nerd rolled an (18)… Fighter rolled 16. "You find It difficult to find any clues in the-"

"Alright, that's it ransacking the tent. I pull out my knife and carve my way through the tent." Nerd nodded and spoke, "The thief aimlessly fumbled around the tent, growing frustrated he carved thorough the tent however after combing through some bed sheets, you find a note. The note is torn you curse as your haphazard mood ripped the paper." Nerd smiles wickedly, as he rolls and tells him what's on the note. It reads: _He lost his mind, we can't find a way to get these_ _barbarous_ _beast_ _s_ _to move. Our leader...Can't have his way…_

"Also could you roll for me?" Nerd smirked Evil gave dubious stare at him for across the room. He might have to teach him to look more menacing later he looked...too cute to be threatening. He chuckled. Nerd pouted at Evil as he quickly turned his head. He heard the Dice roll a (19.) "Good. "Something is coming into the tent and it doesn't look like your party members."

"Wait. Is there anything to steal?"

"Really now?" Jimmy replied.

"Hey, getting into character. Wait do I have to roll again to check or just-"

"Hide." He said flatly.

"Fine I hide in the remnants of the bed sheets."

"Pfft your dead." Evil mocked, "Really guys?"Nerd looked at them annoyed. They couldn't cover their ears.. at least he wasn't-"In other news today a local school has placed teachers out to guard the flag poles." The news reporter said she seemed rather tense, or cold she was dressed lightly, a tuque on her head, and a blue scarf. Nerd rolled his eyes of course the news had to interrupt him.

"Oh boy what's gonna happen? I'm taking all bets, anyone want in on this?!" Mike shouted on his head.

"I'm betting on some dim children getting stuck on it." Evil spouted out.

"Oh don't be so negative I'm sure their fine. Maybe someone tampered with it." Jimmy said as he smiled happily on the table in kitchen. He gave an odd look as they laid out the board fully it resembled a forest and showed many landscapes on the board as well. "Whatever it is I bet it's priceless." Lech grinned.

"The janitor arrived at the school today to witness an odd sight. Three children stuck on a flag pole." Evil smirked at his accurate guess, but his ears perked as he placed some sheets of paper on the table.

"Two of them where stuck to the pole; the first was stuck to the pole, his face was froze on to the pole. The second one placed above him stuck to the pole due to hands being exposed to the cold metal...And the last one," The camera panned to the child being held up by the flag pole by his britches. "He got a bird's eye view of the two struggling to get him down. The Police say the perpetrator is still at large. Norma grant city news." Lech howled at the sight of the poor child.

"I don't know whether to congratulate them or steal that idea." Evil said. Prozac gave the bear a glare. Evil shrugged and continued to set up the game on the table. Prozac rose an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Give me that!" Nerd grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"You ass!" Lech growled. Turned the thing right back on and stuck out his tongue.

Nerd continued to narrate. The Orc enters the room angered at the condition of his room. He looks around his back to the bed. He's blocking you only exit. What do you do- Nerd didn't even finish the sentence Fighter spoke quickly. Prozac went wide eyed and Jimmy winced for a moment. Evil nodded.

"Slit his throat." He rolled and got a 20…

"You slash the Orc's throat from behind he drops to the floor dead."

'Looting him." He spoke no change in tone.

"Dude!" Jimmy spoke up.

Fighter shrugged, "He ain't gonna need it."

You don't think that a little brutal, your a good guy?" Mike said.

"Rules are made to be broken.

Prozac sighed annoyed "Of course."

"I agree, but there are good reasons to not break them." Fighter shrugged

Nerd started again "You find a bad gold coins, a bag with a murky liquid it smells foul. And another note. It had a royal seal: If you get this letter my king. Send help. I hope your not to late. To find us place the eye in the device and find the Narth Mountains with the tool." Fighter shook his head solemnly, I leave the tent."

As you walk out you notice an abundance of the Orcs Burning a bundle of sticks in a large shrine effigy. They bow it to and dance around it. Fighter looked at Nerd knowingly, the key is there. Nerd smiled cheekily. "I move forward." Lech spoke.

"Ok wait here and make roll for the next action...Don't cheat." He glared at him and quickly ran to the rest on the table. And cover your hears." Fighter frowned annoyed as he ears drooped down. He looked at the two. "Hey man you asked for this."

Nerd continued to the narrate to the rest: The forest outside the camp is docile, many different plants and other foliage grow there including a small phallic-Lech interrupted "Are they pen-" much Nerd's quickly continued his face red: Phallic plants litter the grounds around you. Nerd looked at the group inquisitively. "However during his raid, you all see these mushrooms on the ground." Nerd rolled as he and got 14. Roll to make sure you don't steep on any of them.

Prozac rolled first…

1

Nerd looked at him. "Ok roll again."

1…

Again.

1…

"HAHAHA!" He sighed and walked back to Fighter, Evil still cackling.

As you creep up on the fiends you noticed one of them with a purple pouch, the cloth is fine in nature and looks very well made. Fighter nodded it obvious to him it wasn't stolen. "I creep up to the Orc and snag the pouch. He rolled (18). You grab it without them noticing however, a scream is heard from behind them and they all turn around to see you in the act. The black bear looked at the group and frowned, "Which -"

They pointed to Prozac. "Thanks..." He groaned.

Nerd looked at him pensively what do you do Thief?" He rubbed his chin, then remembered his flask. "I douse them with my flask." Nerd smiles but heard a roll from behind him. He turned his head toward the rest of the group. Evil rolled the dice.

"What did you roll? And what was it for?" Nerd Said, It was a 20, Nerd looked at the dice frustrated, he pondered for a moment then nodded to himself as he spoke: A ball of flame erupts from the mage's hands, it flies through the air and strikes s the Orcs, a faint white light flashes before the impact to the leader. A loud boom is heard as a black fog fills the air, the smell of burnt flesh fills your nostrils and As the dust clears a purple bag flies toward the group, the survivors of this being three Orc the male protected his wife and small baby, a white dome fades as a withered trinket falls out of his hands.

"Alright Fighter's dead roll up, a new dude." Fighter had a dumbfounded look on his face. Lech gave a cheeky grin and spoke. Haha, ain't that a bi-!"

"Language, asshole!" Mike spouted out. Fighter looked at him knowingly hey, I can't be held accountable for what I say." The bear shook his head dismissively. Prozac gave a questionable look. _Odd..._ he left it alone.

"Heh, oops." Evil smiled innocently. It didn't help. As Nerd continued his narrative: As the barrier drops the male drops to his knees in pain, the mother still holding the child hovers over him trying to give him support.

"I go open the bag to find out what's inside." Prozac said a little too proudly.

The bag contains a gold object, the same size as a pocket watch. It has a large gap with a gem sized hole in it. As you inspect the object the male Orc finds a burnt plank of wood as a weapon what do you?

Nerd gauged their reaction, it was mixed. Evil was about roll, Prozac stopped him. He glared at him ashamed.

"Just kill them they're Orcs, cannon fodder." Evil spoke.

"That's cold. We don't have to kill everyone?" Jimmy questioned. Prozac nodded in agreement.

"Please they were gonna kill Fighter, then us. Fair game." Evil retorted.

"But their practically unharmed and they have kid!" Fighter narrowed his brow.

"I didn't think the dead had a say?" Evil grinned mockingly.

"Burnnn!" Lech Spat out.

"Literally." Mike smiled.

"Whose fault is that?" Fighter quickly retorted.

Evil glanced at him and narrowed his brow. Then turned his head. "Necessary sacrifice."

Well it's three against one. No sacrifice required we let them live. Prozac spoke to Nerd. Fighter looked a bit sour. Nerd continued: The Orcs bow to you and give you a red gem. Then they walk back to the tent.

"Let's leave we need to figure out how to use this." Prozac said.

"It doesn't take a genius to place a gem in a gem shaped hole." Evil rolled his eyes.

"We should've buried him. Jimmy said sorrow in his voice.

Evil scowled. "Bury Wha-" Nerd interrupted.

As the group leaves the encampment... He paused. The sound of laughter fills the air accompanying a loud booming voice: **Begone**. An enormous ball of fire appears from a crack in the sky and ravages the land. Nothing was left.

"Huh. I guess that takes care the burial." Fighter shrugged as he smiled, Evil was the only one to laugh with a small chuckle. The rest shook their heads. Get a new character, F." Nerd gave him a new character page on the couch. "Alignment?"

"It'll be a surprise." Fighter spoke solemnly as walked back to the table. The TV started to crackle then "cra...Next up traveling-" And then they we're all in the dark.

"Come on! The powers out!" Lech growled. Nerd took out a flashlight and couple off candles from his box.

Mike noticed. "Aren't you prepared! He said showing a bit of admiration. Nerd grinned. "Wouldn't by a called a master if I couldn't plan ahead."

Fighter glanced at Evil and smiled knowingly, Evil stuck up middle finger with a flat expression.

"So lech, want to play?"

"Naw, too boring."

"Can you at least help me?"

Lech shook his head.

"Come on, its dark and your alone. How much fun can you have with yourself in the dark?!"

Lech and Mike snickered.

"What?" Nerd looked at them innocently.

"Anyone gonna tell him? Lech grinned, I'll show him-"

"You will not expose yourself to a child!" Fighter shouted out hysterically.

"Oh, He has the most experience alone! Ha ha!" Sara shouted from her room. she gave a mocking chortle.

Lech frowned annoyed. "Don't you dare!" He shouted at the hallway

"Don't worry your stuffed secret is save with me!" She yelled.

"Not exactly a secret." Prozac said bluntly.

"Stuffed?" Fighter said curiously.

"Be right be back. No one tell him."

Lech got up and went into the hallway. They heard shoveling in the dark, then high a pitched scream.

"Ahhh, intruder! Crack yelled.

"Damn it not again?!" A crack was heard then a thud.

"HA! Idiot!" Sara said loudly.

"He'll be fine." Nerd said.

"I still say we give him the talk." Evil said to Prozac as he rolled his Eyes.

"Still in the dark." Fighter said.

"We all are and that's ok." Jimmy grinned

Evil snickered and whispered in his ear. He grinned as he heard the info. Nerd continued the narrative:

As the group of heroes headed to the mountains the red gem started to glow. A piercing red light shined from the device as the group looked ahead of them to see their destination then the gem grew dim. The Narth mountain reached the sky as the tip of the mountain remained hidden in the clouds. The base of the mountain towered over them but as the they finally reached the area something was a miss. The entrance was no where in sight. Was there quest in vain? Would they leave in shame? The group split up to find an exit, but as they tried to search around the mountain for what it felt like hours the sky grew dark. They came back to the base of the mountain with nothing.

"Seriously?" When are we gonna kick some ass? Evil said.

Nerd looked at them pensively. "Your answer lies in the heavens."

"So Fighter needs to die again?" Fighter scowled at Evil. "Hey does Pro still have the gem?"

Prozac smiled. "Good thinking!" The gem brought them their and was going to show them way again. He rose the device to the sky, it's bright red color began to fade. And in an instant, a bright red lightning bolt strikes the device, and promptly gave the hero a sudden jolt of energy, his arm moved on its own, it jolted forward and a bolt shot out to revealed a small entrance. Nerd clasped his hands and leered at the group.

"Are you ready?"

"Oooh aren't you dramatic?" Prozac Exclaimed with glee.

"Let's stomp some heads." Fighter smiled.

"I'll heal you to victory? Ha ha." Jimmy chuckled.

"Yea, I'll just burn anybody in our way." Evil held his hands behind his back.

Nerd nodded as described what awaited them. As you trek in the darkness of the mountain entrance the group starts to drift apart. Each of your footsteps grow heavy, You feel a disturbing presence as if something was waiting for you... Crash! The ground shakes as a dark figure looms over half the party. The Black Mage and Monk are in front of the beast.

Grrroooo! Nerd tried to sound menacing as possible, his hands out. No one reacted, Evil giggled. Nerd rolled his eyes.

The room then becomes illuminated as a the beast is revealed. it was bipedal, It's claws could rend any man to pieces if given then chance. Its skin was rough and green. His head was covered by his long, Grey unkempt hair, it's pale teeth the size of stalagmites, blood dripped from his maw. Ahead of the monster a stone wall was cascading down fast. Nerd stopped and waited to see what their choice was.

The group knew they had to act quickly.

"Hold it off, we'll come back for you." Prozac said

"If we aren't made food." Evil rolled his eyes.

The Paladin and White Mage run forward the stone wall slamming shut behind them. Nerd signaled for them to go in the hallway, they both compiled, Jimmy and Prozac grabbed their dice.

Lech walked back into the room with a bump on his head and bandage wrapped around it.

Fighter gave a Cheshire cat grin. He couldn't contain his laughter. "Ha ha, can I see her?" He said mockingly. Lech growled.

"WHO TOLD HIM!" He screamed

"Get over it, you blowhard." He handed him some papers and a flash light. "Read that, no deviation. And follow what I have on the chart of possible decisions they make." Nerd went back to the table as he growled the mouse following suit.

"Evil, Can you be positive at least once?" Fighter said. He grabbed his dice ready to roll.

"Considering I'm stuck with you... we're as good as dead. "

"How's about we return the favor then?"

Evil chuckled softly. "Heh heh. Let's do this, you mook."

He rolled his die. (17) "I aim my fire ball at the beasts head!"

The beast sees the bright red light reach his face as it soared through air the impact causing smoke to appear. But remained unchanged. It charged forward. They both rolled. F: (18) E: (8)

You both rolled in opposite directions but the beast ignored the monk and headed straight for the mage. He scrapes his knee unable to move. Nerd narrates. "Bull!" Evil spout out.

"Is there any thing in the cave I can use?" Fighter interrupts.

A sharp jagged rock the size of Boulder is right beside you as you recover from the roll. Nerd instructed. Fighter rolled his dice. (18) "I lift the rock and hurl the rock at his head!"

The rock flies at the Titan colliding with back of his head.

"Evil you regain your footing, the beast is about strike again, a red necklace hands around its neck. It lurched forward claws ready." He rolled (15) "You just barely dodge the attack as you regroup with the monk."

I already see where this is going. Let's aim for the necklace." Evil said. Fighter nodded. "Right."

The beast charges forward again it claws raised." Nerd spoke. Evil rolled his die (18) I aim a fireball toward the ground to create smoke! And we'll use it for cover to climb his legs." Nerd nodded. He began narrating again: The beast stepped into the smoke expecting to stomp out the both of you, but as the dust cleared nothing was there. He only felt a sudden jolt on his leg as he saw the Black Mage climbing. (8) Evil rolled. He kicks you off his leg and fall. Saving myself." He rolled again, (14) You tuck and roll as you hit the ground but still feel the brunt of the fall.

As the beast walked forward it didn't realize the error it made. The monk made it onto his back and pulled the necklace off his neck. And his fell with the Necklace HE slammed his fist into the gem necklace shattering the jewel as he landed on the ground. It sparked with red lightning as the beast lurched over in pain and started to shrink before your eyes. As you see it loose it's mass you recognize this man to be one of the adventures prior but his form is still that of an Orc. You huddled around him, as he speaks his breath shallow. "You...Must...End his madness." He closed his eyes for the final time.

As Nerd finished narrating a shout could be heard from the Hallway. "Suck it, Mundo!" That was Jimmy, He assumed that was the end of the battle and called them in, an annoyed Lech came in with papers accompanied with Prozac and Jimmy. What happened?" Evil said.

"The most luckiest bull I have ever scene. Or said I don't care anymore." Lech said folding his arms.

I ran up the stairs ahead only to get blindsided and stabbed in the back by the villain. As he's monologue Jimmy sneaks up behind him and attacks him. He got a 20 and knocked him out cold. Then healed my chest wound. Prozac told them.

"Cooool. Now it's to deal with the villain." Nerd looked at the group. "As the rest of the party came together. The villain Mundo held his head in pain, but as he saw the group he didn't cower. He spoke and said: 'I will not rest till those beasts are purged from this land. They are Evil and deserved to be destroyed. Those who oppose me will-

We took his weapons and magic trinkets while he was out cold." Prozac said calmly.

"Oh….Good job?" Nerd said a bit surprised. He continued. Now that he is powerless what do you do?

"Bring him justice!"

"Kill him."

They all looked at each other oddly. Prozac and Fighter stared at each other. "he's powerless let's just bring him back to the king."

"You realize that once he brakes out of jail, he'll do this again right?" Fighter said his arms crossed.

"We can redeem him."

Fighter looked at him sternly. "He past redemption, he made his allies into the same beast he's trying to purge."

So he made a mistake? We can still help him.

"You don't think were the first to try that right? I've read the letters they tried and either turned into a monster or died."

Prozac grew annoyed, but still remained steadfast. "That is disheartening but we can avenge the fallen by locking him up."

"You realize he glassed an entire camp of Orcs right? Forget the fallen lets stop his madness right here! He retorted annoyed.

"Why do you have to make this difficult?"

And why can't you see not everyone can be redeemed so easily?

"We can forgive and forget. Only time will tell."

"True, but your forgetting this guy has had all the time in the world to give up his purging." he grabbed the dice. He needs to- thawk. He felt a slight jab on his face. Prozac actually hit him… He looked at his fist then back to Fighter. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"Getting too into this are we pro?" Evil chided.

"I agree that redemption is possible but..." Jimmy stopped as he scratched his head unable to say anymore. He had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Tch Nerds." Lech said rolling his eyes.

Fighter stretched his neck around a bit to loosen up. "No need. Pro. I still think we should-"

The clatter of dice rolled on the table. Evil rolled...(20)

"Hey, if you wont kill him I will. He tried to kill me, fair game."

The rest rolled their eyes annoyed.


End file.
